


16

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	16

原本是一家三口的旅行，结果他临时有事要处理，只能让她和孩子一起去了。她小小年纪便嫁做人妇，平日里鲜少出门，是个被宠坏的富太太。这次自己一个人出来，开始她还在怄气，慢慢的也就放松了，露出少女天性，一路上玩得快活。等他处理完事情匆匆赶来的时候，旅行已经快结束了，她也已是兴味索然，坐着游艇边看风景边休息。不一会儿，她走到甲板，倚在栏杆上闭着眼睛吹海风，忽然，一双手揽住她的腰上下抚弄:“才几天而已，怎么瘦了?”她睁开眼睛扑了过去:“想你了～”男人低下头吻住她的唇，手探到衣服里揉捏她的乳头，“嗯……唔……”男人慢慢低下身子，用手指勾住她的裤子脱了下来，“啊！不要在这里……”男人按住她的手不让她动弹，轻轻含住她的阴蒂，用舌尖吸舔，“唔……不要……”阴蒂被吸吮得涨大，男人用牙齿轻咬一下，她被激得全身颤抖，腿软了下来，小穴中喷出一股淫水，男人用手分开她的阴唇，舌头伸进里面捣弄，她的手胡乱地抓着男人的头发，小穴敏感地收缩蠕动着，男人把她抱起来插了进去，托住她的屁股一下一下顶弄着，她的手缠在男人的脖子上，眼睛微闭娇喘不已，男人又狠狠肏了一会儿，射了进去，用衣服裹住她抱回房间里。


End file.
